Paperwork with an Idiot Son of Jupiter
by IamKatieG.DaughterofDemeter
Summary: Reyna is stuck doing paperwork at THREE in the morning! With who else? Her idiot co-preator. Why? Because that idiot decided that it would be a GREAT idea to give Hannibal peanuts. Fun, right? Jayna! Please R&R so I know how I'm doing! I've gotten views, but really want to know how it was! You can be completely honest, I won't treat it as a flame. Thanks! :D


**Well I said I was going to write a happy Jayna fic and here it is! :D**

**Warning: The characters might be OOC. Sorry for that.**

**Disclamer: Has Piper jumped of a cliff yet? There's your answer.**

* * *

It was _three_ o'clock in the _morning_ and Reyna was not happy. Why you ask? Well because her idiot co-praetor Jason had once again gone on a kool aid high with Bobby and Dakota. And what did they do this time? They decided it would be a _great_ idea to let Hannibal eat ten pounds of peanut! Yes ten pounds of that stuff! It would have been enough of a mess if Hannibal had been a normal elephant, but to make matters worse, peanuts gave him indigestion! And to top it all off, Reyna had forgotten her bowl of jellybeans. Yeah, Reyna was _definitely_ not happy. And now Reyna was stuck filling out paperwork with that idiot for all the damage, her now possibly ex-best friend, had caused. _Without _her bowl of jellybeans. Not that Jason had the better end of the deal. Sure he, Bobby and Dakota had to clean up all the elephant dung, it taken then nine hours to do so, but still! What had _she_ done to deserve this torture?! Jason should have to stay up all night to working on paperwork **alone**! Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone, but she probably would have helped him anyway. But there's a difference between voluntary and involuntary work and Reyna was _not_ a fan of the latter. 'Gods I'm going to kill him!' she thought. After a few more minutes of pouting and killing Jason in very creative ways in her mind, she was finally done. Ah! Rest at last! At least that's what you'd think. It seems that she had forgotten the moron sitting next to her.

~**A/N: Switch to first person~**

Yep, at exactly that moment Jason thought it would be a good idea to tell her this, "Uh, Reyna?"

"What Grace?" I was tired and annoyed, and I did not want to talk.

"You know how your bowl of jellybeans was missing this morning?" he asked looking at his fiddling fingers.

"Yes," I replied, my voice dangerously low.

"And how you thought you left it at your villa?"asked Jason.

"Yes"

" Um, well I kind of put it on a chair in my villa. Then I forgot about it and sat on it," Jason said, looking very cowardly and with a look that said,'Please don't kill me!'

"WHAT!? You did WHAT?!," I yelled furiously. I would have laughed at his expression had I not been so angry.

"Sorry?" he replied while cowering below the desk.

"Yeah sorry makes it all better! Sorry would be worth as much as a freaking kiss right now!," I yelled, not really processing what I was saying. And at exactly at that moment, Jason smashed our lips together. My anger faded and my brain stopped functioning .

When he pulled away, I hoped a wasn't as red and flustered looking as I felt. I attempted to feigned anger and yelled,"What the Pluto was that for!?"

"Well you said that a kiss would be equal to an 'I'm sorry', and I decided that the first one might be more effective?," said Jason, though it was really more like a question.

"It was an expression smart one!"

"Oh"

Yeah,_ now_ he got it. I sighed, "Okay, let's get going now, it's nearly four"

" We should sleep at my place," reasoned Jason, "It's closer."

"Yeah, alright," I reluctantly agreed. I was too tired to put up a fight.

**~Later at Jason's Villa~**

"G'night Spanish Queen*"

"Night Cloud Head*, and this time don't roll onto my side of the bed," I scolded.

"Aw, but _Reyna_!," whined Jason.

* * *

**Finally, some HAPPY Jayna!(although maybe not very good quality) I felt so much better after writing this. So how was it? Please review so I know how I'm doing! I would LOVE some constructive criticism! Hope you found it entertaining! Virtual cookies for everyone! (::) (::)BTW the *Means I didn't create the nickname, If it's yours and you want credit or don't want me to use it, either review or PM me so I can edit it. :D **


End file.
